


Truth and Lies

by GhostClimber



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Lies, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: Gokudera has something to say. Tsuna is afraid.Otanjoubi omedetou, Gokudera kun!
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Truth and Lies

-Tenth, may I talk to you?- Gokudera asked, after a few hours of inner torment.  
-Of course you can, Gokudera kun!- Tsuna asked, even if he didn't want to. But Gokudera was always so gentle, so caring, that he couldn't deny him that small courtesy.  
-Shall we go on the terrace?- Gokudera suggested, then he blushed, causing Tsuna to think back about it and to get scared. He was afraid that the day was going to end in a sea of tears, if not for both at least for one of them, and that was the very last thing he wanted: he lived to make hos friends feel good, and the idea of causing pain to one of his dearest ones killed him.  
-Ah... of course!- he answered, anyway. If the conversation was really going to be about what he feared, it would have been better for both of them to talk about it as soon as possible. He followed Gokudera upstairs, suppressing a rage wave: egoistically, knowing himself he knew that if he had had to dismiss his love he wouldn't dare to flirt with anyone else for a long time. In particular, not with the person he had realized he was in love with. Gokudera would have died for it.  
They finally got to the terrace, and Tsuna tried to put up some kind of smile; Gokudera seemed to be embarrassed, he was playing with his hands as if he didn't know what to do with those two strange appendixes, and finally he decided to take out a cigarette and light it.  
-I'm sorry, Tenth, I don't know where to begin.  
-Take your time, Gokudera kun...- Tsuna answered, then he looked around: -Don't tell Reborn, but you'll do me a favour if you keep me here for all the maths lesson. I feel the interrogation getting closer.  
-I'll suggest you the answers, Tenth.- Gokudera replied, huffing a cloud of smoke. He inhaled another sharp breath of the cigarette, then he burst: -I love you, Tenth.  
-Ah.- Tsuna cursed himself for following him. That was exactly what he feared: he loved Gokudera, from the depth of his soul, but not that way. -Well, you see...- he stopped. Gokudera had raised a slightly trembling hand to ask him not to speak yet.  
-But to me, the lack of possess doesn't preclude love.- he followed.  
-Ah... what?- Tsuna asked, a bit shocked.  
-Do you know what they say in Italy? They say “Ti voglio bene”. It means “I want good for you”, it means that the happiness of your loved one is the most important thing, and this is exactly what I mean.- Tsuna stayed silent, unsure about what to say. Gokudera walked to the balustrade, took another breath of the cigarette and added: -I don't intend to flirt with you, Tenth. I don't want anything to change between us. I don't want anything more than what I have now, and I also think I won't be the right partner for you.  
-Gokudera kun...- was the only thing Tsuna was able to blabber. Here, that was really an unexpected thing; and he couldn't manage to decide whether to accept it with no remorse or if Gokudera was once again sacrificing himself for his sake, which would upset him a lot, to use a pale euphemism.  
-I only told you for one reason, because I see that there is... someone... someone you like, and who likes you back, and I know that if you are hesitating is just because you're afraid to hurt me.  
-He likes me?! Really?!- Tsuna blurted, then he felt himself blush: -Well, I mean... I'm sorry!- Gokudera smirked and put out the cigarette against the balustrade. Tsuna produced a paper handkerchief and handed it to him: -Put it here. If Hibari finds out that you're throwing cigarettes around, he will...  
-He will sodomize me with his tonfas, I know. Thank you, Tenth.- Gokudera pressed one side of the filter to check that it wasn't on fire anymore, then he put it into the handkerchief, crushed it and pocketed it.  
-You're not telling me just so I don't worry, right?- Tsuna abruptly asked.  
-No.- Gokudera answered, and he was sincere, -I thought about it, I confess. About you and me, together... but for some reason, it didn't seem quite...  
-Right.- Tsuna ended for him, thoughtful. He had had the same stream of thoughts, mixed with an endless series of mental merry-go-rounds such his sexual orientation, how this could influence the whole mafia thing, that had stuck on him like Nana's gyozas stuck on the kitchen table, he had thought about the eventual reactions of his friends, allies, enemies, Reborn, his parents... long story short, the last couple of weeks had been a living hell to him.  
-You're always so nervous, Tenth... with me it will be a continuous loop of nervousness, you need someone to calm you down... and I need someone that can keep up with me, someone I can argue with.- Tsuna laughed, and Gokudera followed.  
-Thank you for your time, Tenth. I feel much better now.  
-I feel better, too.- Tsuna smiled, then he did something he had never dared to, for fear of being misunderstood: with a step he went in front of Gokudera, raised his hands and hugged him. The solidity of his body was comfortable, and his heartbeat, which had fastened for just a second becore stabilizing itself, was even more: it was some kind of proof about the fact that Gokudera was sincere. If he had been lying, probably his heart would have begun to run like crazy, and maybe the touch of his hands on Tsuna's back would have tasted malicious.  
-Yo, Tsuna! Gokudera!- Yamamoto's voice called from the entrance of the terrace, and the two quickly dismissed the hug. But not quickly enough, because Yamamoto said: -Oh. Sorry.  
-Ah...- damn, Tsuna thought, nothing really went well until the end, -Yamamoto, it's not like...  
-Let me guess, baseball freak,- Gokudera interrupted him, -The teacher sent you on a rescuing mission to find us.- Yamamoto laughed, but the sound didn't seem to tingle as usual. He scratched the back of his head, his face red and his eyebrows mildly frowned even if there was a smile on his lips: -Ah, yes! The bell rang some minutes ago.  
-We didn't hear it...- Tsuna murmured.  
-He said he's gonna interrogate both of you, I'm sorry.- Yamamoto added; contrarily to his attempt to smile, his pained expression was really convincing.  
-Can't you tell him you didn't find us?- Tsuna asked, getting paler.  
-Tenth, are you feeling unwell?  
-No, I want to puke. I haven't understood a thing about equations, and if I get another zero I won't be able to pass the year, not in a century.  
-Well, we solved the problem!- Gokudera said, clapping his hands: -The Tenth didn't feel well, I was with him to check on him. Yamamoto found us and he told us about the test so I went back to class. Baseball freak, take the Tenth to the infirmary!  
-Maybe you better take him...- Yamamoto sadly said, -I'll tell the teacher...  
-To give him the excuse to come and disturb to see if it's true or if you lied to cover us?- Gokudera huffed, -I swear, for your birthday I'll pass the hat and buy you a brain.- Yamamoto's laughter, this time, sounded more sincere. Gokudera's slightly offensive jokes always amused him a lot.  
-Choose a nice colour!- he replied. Gokudera pushed Tsuna, putting a hand between his shoulder blades, towards Yamamoto, and together they went down the stairs. After the first ramp, Gokudera headed to the class, waving a hand goodbye, and the other went downstairs, to the earth level where Shamal was probably making complex plans to get himself a girl.  
-Sorry, I'm not curing males.- the doctor said, turning a page of the magazine he was reading without bothering to look at them.  
-It's ok, Shamal, just give us a bed.- Yamamoto said, then he blushed.  
-Sorry, I don't want to assist.- Shamal said, -Well, if you were two girls, maybe...  
-Shamal, I'm nauseous and Yamamoto is here to keep me company!- Tsuna yelled.  
-Oh, well, if that's the case...- Shamal got up from his chair with a languid movement and opened a sliding door; behind it there was a bed, and under the bed there was a bucket. -Here's to you, all yours, Sawada. If you have to throw up, do it in here, but don't be loud, it's a bit disgusting.- this said, he shoved the boys in and closed the door behind their back.  
-A doctor who finds vomiting disgusting...- Tsuna underlined in a lugubrious tone, and Yamamoto giggled: -I bet that if you were a girl he would be here to hold your hair back!  
-I bet that if I was a girl I would rather go throw up in a sewer.- Tsuna answered, then he sat on the bed and Yamamoto sat on a chair in front of him. Here, now he could really say he was nauseous. How could he explain to Yamamoto that he had completely misunderstood the scene he had seen, without exposing his feeling? And for sure he didn't want to let him think that there was something between him and Gokudera: that would have burned any tiny chance of being with him.  
-I'm happy for you and Gokudera.- Yamamoto stated, staring at Tsuna's knee. The brunet had a terrific idea. He went with the discourse: -Yeah, I am, too. We finally cleared things up, I thought he was in love with me but I was wrong! I'm relieved!  
-Oh?- Yamamoto asked, puzzled.  
-Yes, I was afraid that he loved me... and he said he is, somehow, but that he doesn't want to be with me, that it doesn't seem a good idea.  
-What a knotty concept...- Yamamoto commented.  
-Well... yeah, but... I mean, he's Gokudera, what can you do?- Tsuna scratched his head and laughed.  
-An intellectual.- Yamamoto confirmed, then he laughed and finally his laughter sounded completely sincere.  
A silence fell, and even if it had all the premises to be embarrassed, the quiet calm that the Rain Guardian radiated only made it comfortable. Tsuna lied on the bed and sighed: -Ahhh... what a peace! No test, Gokudera doesn't want to be with me, you are here...- he realized a moment to late how he had ended his loud thinking and he froze.  
Yamamoto bent forward and rested his crossed arms on the side of Tsuna's bed, put his head over them and looked at him. He was gorgeous.  
-Tsuna, I wouldn't want to trouble your peace, but...- Yamamoto begun, and slightly frowned. Tsuna remembered that expression from their unpleasant experience in the future and felt alarmed. But Yamamoto went on: -I don't know, I feel that this is the right time. I... I like you, I like you very much. Ever since I've met you. Reborn would probably say some stuff about Flames and harmonisation, but it's different.- Tsuna opened his mouth to interrupt him, because he saw that the boy was in discomfort, but Yamamoto raised a hand: -No, Tsuna, please. Let me finish. If I don't say it now I'm going to explode.- Tsuna nodded.  
Yamamoto took a deep breath and said: -I'm in love with you, Tsuna.  
-Oh, but I love you too, Takeshi!- the other replied, barely letting him finish the sentence. Yamamoto straightened his back and stared at him, amazed: -For real?  
-Yes, for real. That's the reason I was so afraid that Gokudera loved me, because if he did I would never ever dare to ask you to... I mean.  
-Tsuna, do you want to be my boyfriend?- Yamamoto asked, catching his assist.  
-Yes! Of course!- Tsuna answered, then he sat up and leaned forward. He kissed him, without knowing how to do it but having the strong sensation that they would have a lot of time to become experts together.  
Yamamoto reciprocated the kiss with passion, pushing him back again on the bed and covering him with his body. The panic, that had abruptly taken Tsuna, who after all was at his first kiss and didn't have the slightest idea of how to do everything else, suddenly vanished thanks to the calming power of the Rain Flames. Just by the touch of Yamamoto's gentle hands, Tsuna understood that he would patiently wait for him to be ready before stepping forward; and if he had managed to know that that was the right moment to confess his love, even if Tsuna had already had to listen to Gokudera's confession, when the easiest and most obvious choice would have been a change of subject, Tsuna was sure that he would know by heart how to go on.  
He let himself be kissed, tranquil and blissful in Yamamoto's arm, and didn't hear the door being opened, nor doctor Shamal naming a few saints, nor Gokudera yelling him to let them be, you pervert stupid doctor.

Reborn jumped on the window sill next to Gokudera's arms.  
He stayed silent for a while, watching him smoke with his forehead frowned and his hand slightly trembling around the cigarette, then he asked: -Did Tsuna fall for it?  
-Yes.- Gokudera answered in a dull tone, -Yes, he believed.- not minding Hibari and his stupid tonfas, and the stupid civic behaviour and good education, Gokudera threw the cigarette in to the school yard, waved away the remaining smoke and finally took a glance towards the empty baseball yard. He thought to himself: “Just make him happy, Yamamoto.”


End file.
